


porny thing

by orphan_account



Series: Merlin Random Writing/Drabble Series [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical restraints, NC-17, Porn, Pretty much just porn, dom!Arthur, oh and arthur being a colossal dick, top!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arthur's always commanding, even when he isn't trying to be. (alternately: arthur is being a bloody prat and gets his arse whipped for it, quite literally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	porny thing

**Author's Note:**

> porny drabble 2 (or one-shot? idk); merthur, nc-17, 1024 words, wannabe-top!arthur who gets his arse whipped (quite literally too, i must add). my first top!merlin? cheers! (also, magical restraints; also#2: written in under 15 mins and barely beta-ed, SORRY)

arthur is always commanding, even when he’s trying not to be.

merlin’s got him on his back, his dick in the tight clutch of arthur’s hole—and yet it’s arthur that’s all over him: his legs are spread wide open like the cheapest whore’s, his strong calves pressed to the small of merlin’s back, exerting pressure, trying to pull him down even more on top of himself than merlin already is (pressed up flat against arthur’s front, arthur’s generous chest hair rubbing tantalisingly along his own, more sparsely haired chest); the heels of his feet are bumping against merlin’s skin with each of merlin’s frantic pounding into that beautiful, ample arse. arthur doesn’t let him go—merlin can’t even breathe properly because arthur demands his every lifebreath. he’s sucking merlin’s erratic panting into his own mouth with eager lips, and he’s got one large hand tipped under merlin’s chin, keeping it upright so he can eat every moan straight from merlin’s lips, because merlin knows arthur thinks he belongs to him.

and he does, he does—he gives himself to arthur entirely, indulges the way the hand under his chin molds into a fiercer grip. he feels arthur’s strong thumb digging into the softer skin of the underside of his chin, keeping him upright, while the other fingers are digging into the arch of his cheek and underneath it, painfully so, and he needs to breathe, needs to breathe—slows down, feels the loss of breath acutely as a sting in his chest when arthur just keeps furiously kissing him—and he tries tilting his head to the side, wrenching it out of arthur’s grip but arthur won’t let him, just makes a savage noise in his throat and tightens his fingers on merlin’s face and shoves his mouth right back onto merlin’s, feeds him his tongue until merlin thinks that’s how he’s gonna go, arthur’s tongue choking him up, and there’s a hysterical laugh stuck in his throat—but then arthur lets him go, just a little, and rubs his tongue over merlin’s lower lip in a slow, wet parting slide, hisses, “come on,” harshly, like he doesn’t allow merlin to go a bit slower. he doesn’t, either. the circle of his teeth bites down on the curve of merlin’s chin, hard, and his tongue tastes the rough stubble of merlin’s cheek as merlin pants hard above him, gulping in air as if he were suffocating.

arthur keeps merlin molded to him, doesn’t allow him any leeway—he has to have him entirely, has to consume his every cell, as if he were wanting to become the blood coursing through merlin’s veins. he reaches down and palms one of merlin’s arse cheeks in his hand, almost spanning it entirely, and digs his fingernails into the skin so his grip won’t slide off—because it’s hot and sweaty from the infernal pace merlin’s set up with his hips—and he shoves merlin forward with his hand.

"arthur," merlin whines, because arthur throws his rhythm out of the loop, and his hips stutter, stutter, want to shove, to pound, but _arthur won’t let him_. “you prat, stop—”

"you’re the one almost stopping," arthur accuses him in a hoarse voice but ever so entitled, like he isn’t the one making merlin stop. "can’t even—do—the fucking right—"

at this, merlin stops entirely, because no. no.

"i can’t?" he asks, stares down at the arrogant tilt of arthur’s red, red lips, the crease of his brow. "i can’t, yeah?"

"you can’t," arthur says right back without thinking. "you can’t."

as always, if there’s a challenge, arthur pendragon’s the one to take it.

oh, merlin thinks, then, suddenly, and arthur’s hand on his arse slackens a little when merlin’s lips widen into something sly, sardonic and secret. oh, yeah, arthur pendragon’s definitely going to take it.

gold begins melting away from merlin’s pupils, filling his irises, setting them alight; decadent consonants and vowels spill from his lips as his magic pulses through his veins and shackles arthur’s hands at the wrists and his feet at the ankles to the bed. for the first time in this affair, merlin has free scope.

"i’m going to show you how i can’t," he murmurs, bending down. he sucks arthur’s lobe into his mouth, sinks his incisor gently into it. "going to show you how the mighty king of camelot will be fucked like a whore by his manservant. his useless, incompetent—"

"you infuriating, utter clotpole," arthur suddenly snaps, having torn himself out of the shuddering stupor inflicted upon him by merlin’s change in attitude. "what do you think _you_ can—”

he raises his head and makes a movement as if to bite for merlin’s lips, but merlin’s already sat back on his haunches. his hand comes up to arthur’s neck—that gorgeously thick neck with those bulgeing veins—and merlin can feel arthur’s pulse speed up infernally under his thumb, just under the curve of his jaw as he shoves his head back into the bed.

"as i said," merlin begins, low and sure, "your useless, incompetent, infuriating clot pole of a manservant will shut that pretty mouth of yours."

he slams his mouth back on arthur’s before arthur can do so much as inhale a trembling breath—at the same moment that he sinks back inside arthur and begins taking him apart with strong, steady thrusts of his pelvis. arthur’s snarls and curses soon disintegrate into guttural little groans, helplessly mouthed against the side of merlin’s neck.

"not so incompetent anymore," merlin murmurs against arthur’s ear. "right, _sire_?”

and arthur comes then, his head thrown back and his lips bitten so merlin will lick off the coppery blood later—the square of his jaw jutting out as the only word he still knows spills from his mouth:

“ _mer_ lin, merlin, merlin, merlin—”

having the king of camelot beg for him in this shameless manner sets merlin’s blood afire before he can help himself, and his orgasm implodes like a tempest inside his guts, his vision minutely going white.

**Author's Note:**

> (also#3: cos, yeah, arthur using merlin's insults IS SO TOTALLY FUCKIN CANON even tho they decided to take it out dsajk,adsllskfd)


End file.
